It has become common for various types of online service providers to implement data centers having large numbers of computers and associated resources. In some situations, a data center may be built to provide particular services that are associated with a website or entity. In other situations, a data center may support a number of services that are associated with various websites and different entities. In some situations, network-accessible data centers may provide relatively low level computing resources that can be utilized by developers for various purposes on a pay-per-use basis.
In large data centers, it can be challenging to keep track of resources and various operations performed with respect to those resources. As new resources are received by a data center, it may be necessary to log their receipt and physical installation. In addition, data center technicians from time to time may need to record diagnostic data, maintenance procedures, and other information relating to individual resources or groups of resources.